


Shaking the desk

by anemoi01



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Grinding, Moaning, No Spoilers, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow Burn, Teasing, Wall Sex, michael stares a lot, reader has a dirty mind, they both need to get laid bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoi01/pseuds/anemoi01
Summary: You're Michael Scott's new assisstant/receptionist and despite the no office romances rule, an office romance blooms
Relationships: Michael Scott/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Shaking the desk

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever story so any constructive advice would be appreciated :)  
> (I might be a bit slow in updating so i appreciate if anyone waits for me to update <3)

It was my first day working as the new receptionist at Dundler Mifflin after Pam, the old receptionist, had left and needless to say i was nervous. It's been a while since i last had a job and even then, that was working as a barista in a coffee shop near my new job (at least i knew the area pretty well) so i'm hoping i can pick up the basics of being a receptionist pretty quickly, besides how hard can it be... right?

As i walked through the door into the office i was greeted with the smell of slightly stale coffee and fresh paper which i found to be quite plesant, however, the stares i got from some of the employees weren't quite as pleasant. Specifically one man, who upon making eye contact, shot up from his chair and started briskly walking round the desks towards me only stopping once he was nearly toe to toe with me. It was only then i realised he was much taller than i thought and i had to crane my neck up to look at him in the eyes which were rimmed with silver glasses, along with the mustard shirt he wore, striped tie, brown slacks and hair parted in the middle he is quite an odd looking man, 'Dwight Schrute, Assisstant regional manager' he held his hand out for me to shake which i politely took and gave a gentle shake 'Y/N, Y/N L/N' I replied. 

He quickly released my hand once the door to the office opened and a man walked in wearing a long mac over his suit, he had immaculate hair and thick eyebrows sitting above piercing green eyes, his nose was pointed but seemed to fit his face perfectly, his lips looked perfectly kissable and his smile, well let's just say when he smiled at me i felt my cheeks heat up faster than i ever have before _Fuck, he's gorgeous_ i thought. realising i was staring at him in silence i stuck my hand out awkwardly for him to shake 

'Y/N L/N sir, your new receptionist' i said, he seemed to realise after that, i wasn't some random just standing in the middle of the office. 

'Michael Scott' he replied taking my hand and giving it a firm shake 'I look forward to working with you Y/N' he said with a wink and with that i felt my knees shake, watching him walk into his office i couldn't help but sneak a peek at his behind and safe to say i was not disapointed, feeling myself begin to daydream i snapped out of it and only then did it hit me, he had turned round while i was spaced out and was staring at me, staring at his crotch. As soon as noticed that i felt my face heat up again and brought my eyes back up to meet his and he gave me another wink before shutting his door. _He definetly knows he's gorgeous_

'Oh boy this wasn't going to be anywhere near as easy as i first thought' i said under my breath as i sat down in my chair behind reception.

Michael had been working in his office for quite a while with the blinds closed which in itself was strange for him, because he never did any work, but what was stranger was that there was a faint thumping coming from behind the glass. I managed to make eye contact with Dwight and he looked at me with confusion plastered over his face so i sent him an email asking if it was normal for michael to make strange noises with his blinds closed, normally if i got an email back saying 'Negative.' i'd think it's a bit strange however, this was Dwight and as far as i can tell that sort of thing is normal for him


End file.
